Ryan Decony
He was married to Sandra Decony and him and murdered her and was subsequently involved in one of the most notorious trials in Grasmere Valley history. Early Life Born to two loving parents in Ealing, and the older of two brothers, he grew up to be a small time business man and on the surface to everyone seem to be living the perfect life. He met Sandra at a fancy ball and after dating her for a few months, proposed to her and eventually married his sweet heart. The reality however is much more disturbing as he had been having an affair with Sarah Lexington and even fathered a child with her, Lexi Lexington. On the day that Sarah went in to labour, Ryan was proposing to Sandra and still having a relationship with Sarah. His desperation to carry on the charade is something that would ultimatly erupt when he comes to Grasmere Valley with his wife Sandra to start their new married life together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 13 Ryan and Sandra moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live and to start out there married life there. Sadly his wife is found dead on the bathroom floor for what has appeared to be an accident. His neighbour Andrew Hoskins rushes over and tries to save her but there is nothing he can do. Despite most of the town beliving it was an accident Del and Adam Robinson end up arresting Ryan as they suspected him of being responsible for Sandra's death. Many fight for Ryan and protest for his innocence such as Jennie Wier, Scott Petri , Elliot Baucham , Gypsie from Pakipsy , Emmeline de'Rose and Marx Gabo amoung others and Mr Tyler is brought in to defend him. The case becomes a media circus and the majority of the town believe that the case should never come to trial. There is such an outcry that Del, Adam, Lacey Brown and Jack Strawberry, the latter two who are the prosecution are attacked by the protestors. Ryan even suggests that there is corruption in the police department saying that Charlene Moray (who had appeared in the previous volume) was there to try and weed out corruption but that she could not finish her job. There is a lot of support from Ryan including a website devoted to him. Gypsie From Pakipsy is among those on the website who managed to pay the £3 Million bail in which return she wanted to start a relationship with Ryan. He refuses as it seems he is now coping an alchol problem and does not want to have a relationship with her as it may make her look guilty. Even Judge Fielder who is ruling on the case was wanting to dismiss the case however with Lacey finding new evidence the case continues. With the help of Emmeline De'Rose who managed to discover the truth it is revealed he has a mistress who he us still seeing, Sarah Lexington and daughter with her Lexi Lexington . Lacey found out with the help of Amanda Hathaway that Sandra was in fact pregnant. Soon it is revealed through the testimony of Ben that Ryan was very mad at Sandra wanting to become pregnant. After Ben's testimony his life is attempted on by Ryan before Ben was saved by Jerry who was near the scene and this provided proof without a shadow of a doubt that Ryan murdered his wife in cold blood. During his sentencing after pleadeding guilty he reveals that the reason he killed his wife and unborn baby was because of what burden the child would provide him, having been already inconvenienced with a baby with his mistress. The town are disgusted by his behaviour, Ryan is giving a life sentence without the possibility of parole and everyone including his own parents, Sarah and everyone else who used to support him disown Ryan and leave him to be taken away to prison where he belongs. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 Sandra and Ryan are referenced when talking about how Andrew Hoskins behaviour during the animal stampede came in on Christmas Eve was more disrespectful than how he dealt with Ryan Decony over the death of his wife Sandra as he was constantly and almost gleefully counting how many were needing A and E as opposed to helping. Volume 18 He is referenced by Scott Petri when talking to his wife as he regrets how foolish he was throwing his support behind Ryan Decony believing in hi innocence when it turned out he was guilty. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Ryan is among those who did the ice bucket challenge. Tim Sherman not wanting to do it and tries to prove a point asks those in the room who done it which involved everyone putting up there hand. When asking however who had donated to charity, no one including Ryan put up their hand. It seemed he was allowed out of prison to join in the ice bucket challenge, that's how popular it was. #39-41 Love Her to Death #39 Tale of Skeelan Wheeler Ryan appears with his back facing as it is revealed at the end of the Comic Skeelan Wheeler's fiance Johnny Bratt is only marrying her for the insurance money and then after her signing it with the help of Ryan, the pair will both murder Skeelan, make it look like an accident and split the proceeds. Although Ryan is supposed to be in prison at this point it is not explained as to why he is let free and seems to be up to his old ways and even lending a hand with making someone else committing murder and make it look like an accident. #41 Tale of Granny About to Die Something unexpected happen however. John fell in love with Skeelan and so much so he wants to stay married to her and not kill her. Ryan threatens John as he realises he is having second thoughts and even suggests he will cut out his heart! John wants to save Skeelan but knows that Ryan will kill her if he doesn't. Granny About To Die who is there at the creepy mansion where Skeelan and John are having their honey moon knowing what the issue was pretends to be John's wife and pretends to die (something that she does all the time). Ryan buys that fact that she is John's wife and the fact that she died of natural causes and goes of trying to cash the policy which is not in effect. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Ryan is back in prison serving his life sentence along with the likes of Vera Cullingham, Rebekah Silva, Rhema Spencer, Mr Gardiner and Kitty Brownstone. Andrea Fullow, was wealthy Hungarian socialite believing of their innocence decides to buy the entire prison believing that Del who was in charge of the police had done a terrible job and that everyone arrested was in fact innocent of the crime. Shockingly it goes through and soon the prisoners are all let out and a rampage begins. #113 Tale of Luther Martin After Luther Martin releases sensitive information about Grasmere Valley on his websites www.wearenotwikileaks.co.uk, Ryan Decony, Vera Cullingham, Michael Novak and Mr Gardiner all recently released from prison try to find Frederick Delgado, an old flame of Vera's and nemesis of hers who they want to kill first before continuing with the information they have from Luther to exact revenge on everyone they hate. #114 Tale of Frederick Delgado As Vera makes her entrance to the Delgado residence, the other three, Ryan, Michael and Mr Gardiner are behind Frederick and his two siblings Kat Delgado and Emmanuel Delgado waiting to kill them all. However they are soon embroiled in a fight with the three which ends up Frederick Delgado chasing them out of his house. #115 Tale of Dark Peril Now on the run, Ryan, Vera, Michael, Mr Gardiner, Kitty and Rebekah are being chased by Dark Peril and her sister Peril. With them chasing them they soon end up back in prison with Del shutting the bars and them being thrown back in jail, albeit now for different sentences as Andrea had previously got their records sponged. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 9 All the Single Leapers Sandra and Ryan's case is recalled by Peter Rupert during the Single Leaper club where the leader, her twin sister Susan Mallory is bemoaning the fact she never married Sandra's husband despite the fact if she had she may had been dead instead of Sandra.